keeperversefandomcom-20200214-history
Aoibhe O'Riordan
Aoibhe Clíodhna Ciara O'Riordan was a participant in the Third Nonary Game. Appearance Aoibhe has natural black hair, often worn down but sometimes tied back in different styles. She has light blue eyes and a thin, angular face regarded as being attractive. She is above average height for a woman, standing at 5’11” and her skin is pale and clean of any marks such as moles or lines. Her resting face can make her appear irritated or tired, though she is very expressive when not in a neutral appearance. Aoibhe’s sense of fashion is fairly odd, but when she’s kidnapped she is wearing a baggy black denim overcoat with a thin black sleeveless turtleneck on underneath it. She has slightly loose black dress pants on and a designer belt with a large silver buckle holding them up. She often rolls up the sleeves of her overcoat to reveal her bare arms, but due to the baggy nature of the coat the sleeves roll back down again if her arms move too much. As such she can often be seen idly rolling up her sleeves. One of her ears has several piercings, including three helix piercings. Personality Aoibhe has a somewhat abrasive personality, she can be arrogant and selfish, she uses sarcasm to mock frequently and displays independence to the point of pushing others away even though she feels lonely. She has a need for attention, which is why despite her isolationist and independent nature she constantly will come back to the group despite clashing with people in it. If anyone sticks around her long enough without getting pushed away by her personality, Aoibhe often runs away herself, frightened of her own emotions towards a person growing. She sees it in her mind as “leaving before being abandoned”. Even with all this, she does have a good heart and she will eventually come to develop relationships with people in time despite her harsh persona. In moments of danger, she will show concern for people she doesn’t actively dislike, although as soon as the danger passes she will deny ever having such affection for them and will likely start arguments over her apparently not feeling any of those things. Likewise, when she herself is threatened by something she can have moments of falling in on herself, short periods of visible weakness followed by the same denial of ever breaking her character. She can be quick to snap at people for perceived wrongdoings or things that she doesn’t agree with (however valid those disagreements are). People might find themselves getting close to Aoibhe and while she will still be abrasive, selfish and bickering to a degree, to outsiders looking at the relationship it will be clear that Aoibhe treats them differently to others and in her own way she cares for them. Aoibhe believes that at their core people are selfish and self-indulgent. This belief stems from how others have treated her in the past, but in the present she uses these experiences to justify her own selfish and self-indulgent behaviour. This has evolved over time to where she recognises herself as a selfish woman, living only for herself and only being responsible for her own happiness and wellbeing, although this belief is more like a shield she uses to protect herself from having to care about other people or being attached to them. Backstory SOON The Third Nonary Game SOON Trivia * Aoibhe was voted as the average player's favourite character in the Third Nonary Game. * Her surname is a reference to the lead singer of Irish band 'The Cranberries', Dolores O'Riordan. * Aoibhe is left handed. Because of this she often smudges her own words with her hand when writing. This caused her much frustration during her education and is one of the reasons she performed poorly in school. Category:Characters created by Morgan